


Making Compromises

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should have asked why Arthur and Gwaine were actually fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for 2011 Valentine's Day.  
> Written for Miya_tenaka

Arthur was eagerly kissing him through possessive words, Gwaine was licking and biting the long and sensitive curve of his neck, Merlin was totally and irreparably lost; when he's seen them fighting like children a while ago, he told them they should be ashamed and tried to make compromises, he should have asked what they're fighting for first.


End file.
